


True Love

by MidnightBleu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Delena, F/M, Kalijah, Klaroline, kennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBleu/pseuds/MidnightBleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story:<br/>Fan Fiction "Ships"<br/>Klaroline: Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes’ Story<br/>Kalijah: Elijah Mikaelson and Katerina Petrova’s Story<br/>Kennett: Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett's Story<br/>True/Fan Fiction "Ship"<br/>Delena: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert's Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own rights to The Vampire Diaries (TV).  
> I do not claim rights to the character. Nor do I claim rights to re-used storyline from the series. I do, however, claim rights to the storyline that I create.

**Season 1 ~ Episode 1:**

Mystic Falls is my home. I've grown up here. My mother left when I was young. It's just me, Grams and my dad. I have friends, Caroline and Elena. My Grams is convinced that we, me and her, are witches? Come to think of it, though, I've predicted things before they have happened, but that could just be nothing right? I have this feeling, though, a feeling that things will be changing, that this year will truly be a great one.

It’s the first day of high school. The summer was long. Elena lost her parents, and now it’s just her, Jeremy and their aunt Jenna. I feel terrible that I haven’t done more for Elena, but I don’t know how to help her. I pulled up in front of her house in my Toyota car, honking my horn twice.

‘Here she comes,’ I thought, ‘my best friend. I can do this for her; I will help her make it through this year.’ I put on a smile and waved to Elena as she walked out the door and off her porch. She got in the car as we exchanged our greeting.

“Good morning Bonnie,” Elena said with a smile that I could tell wasn’t real.

‘I’ll let it go for now,’ I thought before voicing back, “Hey Elena, it's good to see you.”

It was too quiet so I searched for something, anything, to distract myself and her. “So, my Grams is telling me I’m  _ psychic _ , our ancestors were from Salem. Crazy, I know but she’s going on and on about it and I’m like  _ put this woman in a home already _ . But then I started thinking, and I predicted Obama.”

I continued talking to her, or I guess to myself as she had zoned out. We were driving past the cemetery. It was understandable that she would stop listening to me, so I wasn’t offended by it. However, I did want to bring her back to the land of the living and away from all the hurt.

“Elena,” I exclaimed, “back in the car.”

She looked back over at me, “I did it again, didn’t I? I’m sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that…”

I gave her a small smile and glanced over, “... that I’m psychic now.” She asked me to predict something about her.

I grinned, “I see…” I started and then a bird flew out of nowhere and hit the car. I swerved and braked. “What was that? _ Oh my God _ . Elena are you okay?”

She sighed, “...Really I, I can’t be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life.”

“I predict, this year is going to be  _ kick ass _ . And I predict that all the sad and dark times are over, and this year you are going to be  _ happy _ !” Elena gave me what I thought might be the first real smile I’ve seen from since her parents accident.

We stood at my locker. “She looks, a hot… can you still say ‘tranny mess?’” I asked Elena in reference to Kelly Beach and her shower curtain. She shook her head, “no that’s over.” Across the hall Matt was at his locker, staring at Elena. With everything she went through, her parents’ deaths and her brother’s drug use, her feelings had changed. Well it was that and the fact that she wasn’t meant for him, she knew it and Caroline and I could see it.

“He hates me,” she sighed, leaning against a locker.

I couldn’t help but laugh inside, projecting a smile. “That's not hate. That’s you dumped me but I’m too cool to show it… but secretly I’m listening to Air Supply’s Greatest Hits.” I could see that my comment hadn’t made Elena feel any better. ‘I’m not so good at this whole, make the best friend feel better thing,’ I thought.

All of a sudden Caroline showed up out of  _ nowhere _ , well to be honest ‘nowhere’ was the school hallway but you get the point. She startled both me and Elena, “Oh my God, Elena,” she exclaimed, “Oh my God. How are you?” She didn’t wait for a response as she forced Elena into a hug. And then she looked over at me, “how is she? Is she good?” I just smiled, as Elena said with mild humor, “Caroline, I’m right here? And I’m fine. Thank you.” Once again, a fake smile appeared on Elena’s face.

“Hold up,” I grabbed Elena’s arm as we stopped in the hallway, “who’s this?” We didn’t know it then but that was Damon Salvatore. Elena laughed at me, saying all she saw was back. But come on, it was a hot back. I regret saying it now, later knowing who that back belonged to just ruined it all. I watched as Elena disappeared into the guy's’ bathroom, “I’ll be right back she said.” I knew she was going after Jeremy, he was probably high on something. He hadn’t handled their parents’ deaths well, he reacted even worse than Elena. I followed the new guy down the hall and saw him bump into Elena as she came out of the bathroom. Awkward, that was all I had to say on the matter. 

I couldn’t take my eyes off the new guy. Bonnie texted me saying “HAWT-E keeps staring @ U.” All I could do was laugh inside. A true smile made it’s way onto my face. I sat in the graveyard later, after school writing in my diary. “Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said ‘I’m fine. Thank you.’ at least thirty-seven times today. And I didn’t mean it once, but no one noticed.” I looked up at my parents’ grave. A crow came and landed on it but it wouldn’t go away. All of a sudden fog started to appear. ‘This is really creepy,’ I thought. I started to run out of the graveyard, fell and saw the new guy. I started talking and made a fool out of myself. 

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly, “I’m Elena.”

“I’m Damon,” he responded with a slight laugh.

“I know, we have History together.”

“And English, and French.” He smiled. I blushed as he reached forward to pull a leaf out of my hair. Searching for a way to get out of the awkwardness I saw a ring on his finger, “nice ring.”

“It’s a family heirloom. I’m stuck with it. Had it since I was younger.” He was smiling, almost like there was an inside joke to be seen. ‘Okay,’ I thought, ‘he’s a little strange. But he is devilishly handsome as Bonnie kept pointing out to me.’ He was staring at my leg and asked me if I had hurt myself. I pulled my jean leg up and saw blood; when I looked up he was gone.

I opened the door after Jenna told me not to stay out too late, as it was a school night. I was going to the Grill to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline. I was shocked to see Damon on my doorstep. “Sorry, I just thought you’d want this back.” He passed me my diary and then walked away. By the time I processed what had happened he was already gone. “Thanks,” I whispered to myself.

Bonnie, Elena and I stood around the pool table at the Grill. Tomorrow was the back to school party at the Falls. We were planning our outfits for tomorrow night. Well, I was planning outfits. Bonnie and Elena kept bugging me saying I put too much thought into it. I was distracted all of a sudden as this man walked into the bar. He was hot, to say the least. He was almost six foot, with dark sandy blonde hair… and I think those are blue-green eyes. Damn, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He had this thin, old looking, plain gray sweater on.

“Caroline,” I heard Bonnie exclaim. I looked over at her in shock.

“Sorry,” I stumbled over my words, “I was just…”

Elena laughed, “yeah we know. You were just checking out this new guy over there. He’s cute, I guess. Why don’t you go talk to him.”

I gave her a shocked look, “you’re joking! I can’t just walk up to some guy. A guy that’s who knows how old and talk to him.”

Bonnie chuckled, “so then, you’ll just do what you always do. You’ll wait until you can find information about him from other people. The only issue is he doesn’t look like he’s here to talk to anyone.”

I looked back at him. He was sat at the bar, drinking straight rum. Damn, I appreciated a man who enjoyed something stronger than beer. Not that there was anything wrong with a good craft beer. All of a sudden he turned and looked straight at me. I gasped in shock. He gave me this cute side grin. ‘Oh gosh,’ I thought, ‘I might have just found the hottest guy to ever walk into Mystic Falls.’


End file.
